This invention relates to bar feeding and handling machines. More particularly, this invention relates to a machine for feeding a bar-shaped workpiece through a chuck of a machine such as a lathe.
An object of this invention is to provide a bar-feeding machine which urges the workpiece through the lathe chuck and into engagement with a stop.
A further object of this invention is to provide such a bar feeding machine in which the bar is advanced by action of a pneumatic cylinder.
A further object of this invention is to provide such a machine in which the pneumatic cylinder and a bar engaging head are swung out of alignment with the lathe chuck while a workpiece is being loaded into the lathe chuck.
A bar feeding machine is shown in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,550. Bar feeding machines are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. Mason 4,406,190, Parson et al. 3,927,583, and Lohner 4,034,632. German patent No. 1,056,451 of Hofmann, dated Apr. 1959, also shows a bar feeding machine. However, the machines of these patents do not work like the present bar feeding machine and do not show a retractable drive as shown in the present bar feeding machine.